


memories and lust - a Neverland experience

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Dreams, F/M, Fainting, Fever, Memories, Nudeness, Observing, Peter Pan - Freeform, Pond, Swimming, Visions, snake - Freeform, snake bite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emma is haunted by dreams of and with Peter Pan since the moment they stepped on Neverland - when she wakes up she is missing one person and decides to look for him.She finds Killian at a small pond, but what happens next even the Savior cannot explain





	memories and lust - a Neverland experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind
> 
> If anyone is interested in finishing it - please let me know and get in touch via TUMBLR (Rouhn) or leave a comment!

 

"You can't even remember, can you?!"

 

Peter Pan stood 5 meters across her. He looked at her, his eyes pierced her, he tilted his head and waited. Emma didn't say anything. "You had a feeling since you set foot on Neverland. This familiarity. You can't even remember, Emma, can you?" 

 

Emma tried not to listen but she failed. Can it be? Has she been to Neverland before? 

 

"Ah, you struggle. Let me help you. You were such an innocent and lovely little girl. The first time you were here, you were about four. The next time about ten and the last time you were here, you were fifteen." Emma shook her head. He is lying, I've never been to Neverland before. No girls allowed, just boys. 

 

"You lie!" 

 

"Do you really think I'm lying? Try to remember." Emma didn't want to try to remember. Her childhood was hard enough. Painful. Why should she want to remember? And even when she had been to Neverland before. Would it change anything?

 

"You still don't believe me, do you? The first time you came here because you were sent back to the foster home. By the Swan family. The second time you were here you again were sent back by...I can't remember their name, I just can remember your red, puffy eyes, your cries. And the last time you were here you were kicked out because of your friend Lily. Have you ever met her again? You were so angry, so lost. I nearly kept you. But still, you were a girl and no girls allowed." He circled her. Emma couldn't stand his presence anymore. 

 

"What do you want?", she yelled at him, trying to bring some distance between them. 

 

"If I had known who you were, I would have never let you go." Suddenly he was behind her, holding her tight. "And now you are back. On my island, looking for your son, with your parents and filthy Captain Hook. But you will fail. You can't have him back. You won't find him. He is mine now." He whispered the last sentence dangerously in her ear.

 

Emma woke and sat up. She panted, tried to calm down. Her heart raced. It was just a dream. Just a dream. She looked around. Her parents slept next to two huge trees, Regina a few meters beside them on a bed of leaves and Hook...she couldn't see him. She slowly got up.

 

She took her cutlass and walked down a trail, away from the clearing, away from the group towards the water. She knew that there was a small pond, Hook had shown them the spot. 

 

She wanted to leave the cover of the branches when she suddenly saw movements in front of her. She tried to make out who or what was there but the dim light didn't allow much to see.

 

Emma stepped aside to get a better view when she suddenly cursed loudly. She looked down at her foot. She looked around irritated, her foot hurting, but she didn't see what she stepped on or what else caused her pain.

 

"Dammit," she cursed and even more when suddenly Hook stood in front of her. He looked at her bewildered.

 

"What's wrong, Swan? What are you doing here?"

 

Emma didn't move, she just stared at him.

 

He again asked her what was wrong - she again didn't answer, only watched him.

 

"Okay, Swan, I don't play these games anymore. I want to take a bath and as long as you don't want to join me, I ask you to go back to the camp.“

 

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away, she ogled him. Checking him out in his tight Captain's outfit. He looked delicious - handsome, strong and also a bit dangerous. She smiled at him and stepped out of the bush. She slowly walked towards the pond, suddenly pulling her shirt over her head without stopping. She pushed off her shoes, socks, and trousers and suddenly stood there in only her underwear.

 

Now Hook was the one who stared at her. "Bloody hell," he whispered and turned around completely. 

Within seconds Emma unclasped her bra and tossed her panties away. Now she was standing a few meters in front of him - glorious nude. 

 

She beckoned him over still smiling. "I thought you are going to take a bath," Emma said cockily and stepped into the water. The water was like ice, she shivered but she didn't want to show Hook.

 

Hook shook his head not believing what he saw. Emma was beautiful, long lean legs, slim waist, bare mound (bloody hell he never had a bare wench before), toned stomach, beautiful breasts he so wanted to weight in his hands, strong arms, a long neck and a flawless face which was framed by her golden locks. 

 

It took all his willpower to resist, to not walk over and taking her instantly.

"Swan, what are you doing?"

 

"Taking a bath, Captain. Come on, join me - I've never been in these waters. I think I need a very experienced sailor for guidance."

 

"Bloody hell," he muttered again, his cock stirred to life by hearing her words and watching her bare form in front of him.

 

"What kind of sailor are you, Captain? What kind of gentleman? Let a woman in need wait?"

 

Suddenly Hook's patience snapped. He started to walk to her,  unbuttoned his vest followed by his shirt.

Emma smiled triumphantly, her eyes never left his although she went backward into the pool.

 

When Hook was done with his vest and shirt he started to undo his pants. The moment he wanted to shove them down, Emma stumbled and fell into the water.

 

She dove under, splashing around with her hands to find balance. She panicked, not knowing where up or down was. She suddenly heard laughter, like from a child - a young girl.

 

She stopped splashing and started searching for the girl. She turned slowly and found her a moment later, a few meters in front of her. She didn't look at her, Emma could only see her bright blonde hair and her slim form. The girl wore a white nightgown which floated around her body along with her hair.

 

Emma swam to her. She wanted to see the girl, wanted to talk to her. She reached her and tapped her shoulder - taken aback when she stared into her own much younger face.

 

Emma swam back a bit, staring at the girl who grinned wickedly. Emma closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again Pan was swimming in front of her instead of herself. 

He laughed sardonically and started to speak clearly. "My lost, lost girl - nobody cares for you, nobody loves you, Emma. Nobody ever had and never will."

 

Emma closed her eyes again, his words ringing in her ears. She didn't want to believe him - she knew he was wrong. Henry loved her, her parents loved her. There were so many people who cared for her - Pan was wrong.

 

Before she was able to respond a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her upwards.

She broke the surface coughing and gulping down much-needed air.

 

She focused on the man in front of her. Hook was staring at her shocked and concerned.

"Are you alright, love?" 

 

She nodded and put her arms around him, holding him close. She didn't know why she needed this right now, she only knew she did. 

 

"Bloody hell, Swan, you are burning up!" He tried to touch her forehead but before he was able to she leaned her forehead against his.

 

"M' fine," she mumbled closing her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted and tired. 

 

"No, you are not, love. Come, let us go out of the water."

 

Emma didn't say anything - she still heard Pan's voice in her head, still heard him tell her that she isn't loved, that no one cares for her.

 

"Do you like me?" Her question startled him. He looked at her with raised brows. 

 

"Aye, love. I do like you indeed."

 

"Do you care for me?"

 

"Aye, love."

 

"Ha, I knew it, I knew he is wrong, I- why is everything spinning?"

 

"Swan?"

 

Suddenly Emma panicked again, she started to kick and pushed herself off Hook. "Let me down, everything is spinning, you make everything spin - stop it, stop that."

 

"Swan, what are you talking about? Calm down, calm down, Emma."

 

She stopped abruptly,  turning around slowly. Before she started to tremble and faint, a big smile appeared on her face. "Emma!"

 

* * *

 

When Emma woke again she was lying on a bed of leaves and covered with a dark blanket.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting next to her bed talking to Regina. 

 

Emma couldn't understand a word but her mother looked very concerned. Emma wanted to sit up when suddenly a large hand held her down.

 

"Careful, honey, you were bitten by a snake. You need to rest."

 

Emma shook her head slowly. "A snake?"

 

"Yes, Emma. Hook found you at the pond and brought you back and-"

 

Her father looked at her smiling when Emma winced and held her head. "Where, where is he?"

 

"Observing the surroundings."

 

"Okay," Emma closed her eyes again, she felt tired and exhausted. She wanted to find some sleep again but the only thing she found was Pan standing a few meters in front of her, his arms crossed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for every comment to each "unfinished business" story so far!


End file.
